


Letter 16

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Molly's Letters [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, S3 referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter 10 HLV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter 16

Dear Sherlock,

I saw you twitch your fingers today. I hope that is a sign that you will be waking up soon. The doctor said that you are healing quite well despite the damage that you did. It’s almost hard to believe that it has been nearly 3 weeks since your little stunt. I just realized that they might have put you in a medically induced coma just so you wouldn’t be able to pull that stunt again. I think the stress of all of this has fried my brain. Of course, knowing your past like I do, the medically induced coma might end up being a waste of their time, in part, because you are likely to process the drugs they are using faster or differently than most causing them to act more like a placebo. As much as you being asleep helps your body heal, I want you to wake up soon.

XXX,  
Molly


End file.
